


Naughty Boys

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Castiel in Panties, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Face-Fucking, Kept Boy Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I get the sense that you want a little reward, don’t you?” Dean inquired, pulling Castiel a little closer to him. Castiel looked down shyly then glanced back up into Dean’s eyes. Then, it hit Dean, because he recognized that look, it was Cas', 'I did something bad and I'm trying to cover it up,' look. "Cas, did you do something while I was gone?" Dean asked cautiously. Castiel ducked his head in submission as Dean thought over the possibilities of what Cas could've done wrong.</p><p>"I- I didn't mean to Daddy, but I found it in one of the drawers and it was brand new," Castiel said softly with shame tinting his voice. Dean realized only then, what Cas was talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty was, 'Your own kink,' so I, uh, kinda went a little crazy here

When Dean opened the door to his apartment, the first thing he saw was a grinning Castiel, who jumped into Dean’s arms the second he saw the door open. Dropping his briefcase, Dean chuckled, giving Cas a kiss. “Someone’s excited today, huh?” Dean asked, carrying the younger man into the living room. Castiel nodded, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“I missed you,” Castiel said as Dean sat down on the couch, and Castiel wriggled into his lap. Dean pulled back to get a good look at Castiel who was wearing nothing but a blue, lace thong, and smiled, thumbing over Castiel’s hipbone, then the navy blue lace.

“I like these ones. They bring out those pretty blue eyes,” Dean remarked, curling a hand around Castiel’s hip.

“I wore them just for you,” Castiel responded with a small grin, and Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s back.

“You did?” he asked, watching in amusement as Castiel nodded vigorously. 

“I made dinner too,” Castiel claimed proudly. Dean raised his eyebrows with a fond smile.

“I get the sense that you want a little reward, don’t you?” Dean inquired, pulling Castiel a little closer to him. Castiel looked down shyly then glanced back up into Dean’s eyes. Then, it hit Dean, because he recognized that look, it was Cas', 'I did something bad and I'm trying to cover it up,' look. "Cas, did you do something while I was gone?" Dean asked cautiously. Castiel ducked his head in submission as Dean thought over the possibilities of what Cas could've done wrong.

"I- I didn't mean to Daddy, but I found it in one of the drawers and it was brand new," Castiel said softly with shame tinting his voice. Dean realized only then, what Cas was talking about. It was a baby pink, thick dildo that Dean was planning on giving Cas as a present. But the two always had a rule with presents; Dean always got to watch. Whenever he Cas got a butt plug, or a dildo, or a vibrator, or anything, Dean always watched, and neither of them minded, they both loved it. Sometimes, however, Castiel got impatient.

“You used it didn’t you?” Dean asked, his tone suddenly becoming firm. Castiel nodded sheepishly, avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Baby, you know the rules, no using new toys without Daddy’s permission,” Dean said sternly, then proceeded to sigh. “You know what happens to naughty boys, don’t you?” Dean inquired. Castiel nodded softly. “Lay down across my lap,” Dean demanded, and Castiel fumbled to do so. 

Castiel felt his blood pump faster as Dean's hand lay soft and smooth against his ass, and Cas just waited for a hard impact to come down. Then it came with no warning, a harsh slap of skin against skin that resonated throughout the large living room. 

Biting his lip to hold back stray noises, Castiel buried his face in the soft fabric of the couch as more hits came down, each one stinging in a different way. The sheer feeling of pain and the situation was already making Cas' dick harden, and he started to come undone. By now he was starting to rut against Dean with each pass of his hand, and whines were getting caught in the back of his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah, no squirming, baby," Dean chastised, taking his hand away. Castiel whimpered, gripping the couch cushions tighter. "We're almost done," Dean soothed, and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as the last few hits came down. "Do you know why I had to spank you?" Dean asked, even though they both knew the answer.

"Yes," Castiel replied quietly.

"Tell me," Dean ordered. 

"Because I was a naughty boy," Castiel murmured shamefully as Dean toyed with the lace on Cas' panties.

"What did you do that makes you a naughty boy?" Dean asked, and Castiel squirmed, gaining another slap from Dean, and a whimper from Cas. "I said no squirming, baby," Dean reprimanded. "Now are you gonna answer the question?" he asked calmly.

"I played with a new toy and I didn't ask you first," Castiel responded quietly. 

"Go sit on the bed, I'll be in in a minute," Dean told Castiel after a pause, and Castiel complied, clambering off Dean's lap, and rushing into the bedroom where he crawled onto the king size bed and sat cross legged in the very middle of it. When Dean walked in, his suit jacket was gone, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and the first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone as well as his tie slightly loosened. Castiel practically salivated at the sight, and Dean noticed, chuckling softly as he went into one of the dresser drawers. 

Then, he paused, and turned around, facing Cas. "Take off the panties," he ordered, and Castiel did so, tossing them aside on the bed, revealing his achingly hard cock. Dean licked his lips, crossing his arms. "All fours." Castiel rolled over onto all fours, ass facing Dean just like he knew Dean would want. "Bend over, and spread yourself," Dean stated, watching Castiel bow, his face pressed into the mattress as his hands reached around and spread his cheeks.

Castiel felt Dean's thumb brush over his rim that was still slick from earlier, and still red along with the reddened handprints on his ass from only minutes ago. Castiel shivered, and Dean smirked, pulling away to return to the dresser drawer. "Did you fuck yourself hard, angel?" Dean asked curiously, and Castiel nodded shyly. 

Dean pulled out the same dildo and a bottle of lube, then walked over to the bed, placing them in front of Castiel. "I want you to show me exactly how you did it. If you're good for me, maybe you'll get a real cock inside of you," Dean told him coolly, standing beside the bed. Castiel nodded eagerly as Dean brought the chair they kept in the bedroom for occasions like this closer to the bed, and plopped down with a sigh. "Go ahead, angel," Dean said with a small grin, and Castiel smiled, popping open the lube, and pouring some on one finger, turning so Dean had a perfect view.

He slid in one finger with ease, his hole still a little loose from earlier, and sighed, taking nearly no time before his pointer finger joined his middle finger. "What did you think of when you were doing this?" Dean asked calmly. Castiel, a little lost in the feeling, stammered out a response.

"I- I was thinking of you," he gulped. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Were you thinking dirty thoughts?" Dean questioned, though the answer was quite obvious. 

"Yes, Daddy," Castiel responded shakily as he searched for his prostate. When he hit it, he let out a soft moan, his fingers rubbing circles over it. 

"Like what?" Dean inquired, clearing his throat as he felt his own cock straining behind his slacks. Castiel slipped in a third finger, stretching himself out even more as he responded.

"I wanted your fingers inside me so bad, wanted you to touch me but you were at work. And I d- didn't want to use the new toy but I needed something other than my fingers," Castiel choked out, his fingers moving faster. 

"Is that because you're a slut for cock, angel?" Dean cooed, and Castiel groaned, pulling his fingers out, and grabbing the dildo and the lube.

"Yes," Castiel panted, and Dean smiled.

"Who's cock are you a slut for, huh?" Dean asked as Castiel turned to face Dean, rising up to his knees and drizzling lube over the dildo.

"Yours," Castiel declared, looking at Dean who was palming himself over his slacks. Dean grinned, watching Castiel grip one end of the dildo, taking a breath before sinking slowly onto it, biting his lip with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, undoing the zipper on his slacks, pulling out his cock and giving it one stroke. "Christ, Cas," he groaned as Cas rolled his hips down once, letting out a pleased noise. "What were you thinking about now?" he asked urgently, and Castiel smiled, groaning before he spoke.

"I was thinking about your cock pounding into, I was thinking about the other night when you fucked me so hard I couldn't walk for days, and you told me what a good little whore I was for you," he uttered, then gasped as he angled the rolls of his hips just right so that he was hitting his prostate with every thrust downwards. Dean stroked himself slowly and teasingly, holding back an orgasm because he had other plans after Cas finished. 

"You liked that, like when I fuck you hard?" Dean growled. At this point Castiel was moaning and gasping, slamming himself downwards, his head lolling back.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Castiel moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer. 

"Did you come on that fake cock? Did you come just thinking about me fucking into you?" Dean asked, his voice gruff. Castiel nodded furiously as heat curled in his lower belly.

"Didn't even have to touch myself, fuck, Daddy," Castiel gasped desperately. 

"My good little slut, God, Cas, such a good boy for me," Dean spoke. "My little angel," Dean purred, and that's what sent Castiel over the edge. He came with a breathy moan, hot come painting his belly and the sheets as he panted, slowly stopping the movement of his hips, and pulling the dildo out slowly, collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

Dean let Cas lay there for a moment before he spoke up. "Fuck, you were beautiful," he praised. "I know you're a slut for my cock, so I'll let you have baby," Dean told Castiel, who perked up at the words. "If you want it I'll fuck your face. I know how much you like keeping that pretty little mouth full," Dean said with a little smirk, and Castiel blushed. It wasn't ideal, he was hoping that Dean would fuck him, but Castiel had to admit that he would take Dean's dick either way and be satisfied.

Castiel smiled, sitting up and nodding. Dean grinned, wiggling out of his pants, and tugging off his tie, then his shirt. He stood up from the chair, beckoning Castiel over to him. As Castiel slid off the bed, his eyes were trained on Dean's cock, leaking precome and painfully hard. Castiel immediately knelt down without being told, and Dean grinned, smoothing a hand through Castiel's hair. "Go on, angel, you can take it," Dean reassured after Castiel glanced up at him.

Castiel first brought a hand up, stroking Dean's cock once, eyeing it hungrily. He flicked his tongue out, collecting the beads of precome, and giving the base of Dean's cock a firm squeeze that made him utter a noise of pleasure. Castiel then licked a long stripe under Dean's cock before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue skillfully around the smooth skin. He teased at the tip, dipping his tongue in the slit, curling his tongue as he took more in his mouth, suckling hard, listening to Dean moan softly above him. 

Castiel didn't want to keep Dean waiting, so he took even more in his mouth so that the head of Dean's cock was nearly bumping the back of his throat. Dean let Castiel take a deep breath, relaxing himself before taking all of Dean down his throat. "Fuck, that's it, baby," Dean groaned at the beautiful wetness and warmth that was Cas' mouth as it enveloped him. Castiel's hands came up to grasp Dean's hips, and he looked up at Dean with wide eyes, mewling in recognition. "You want me to fuck you now?" Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded silently. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, giving one shallow thrust. He gave another, and then another, until his head was lolling back in pleasure, and Castiel's eyes were fluttering shut, his fingers digging into the sides of Dean's hips.

"God, Cas, your mouth is fucking perfect," Dean groaned, feeling his dick bump the back of Castiel's throat nearly every time he rolled his hips forward. "Not even a gag reflex," he commented. "That because you like sucking cock so much?" he cooed, and Cas moaned loudly with a nod. The vibrations only sent sparks through Dean as his grip tightened on Castiel's hair. "Such a good little whore for me. You like when I tell you that, don't you? Like being my little slut?" Dean growled, and Castiel gave the same response that had the pleasure inside Dean beginning to crest as his orgasm approached.

Castiel could tell, he could always tell by the little ministrations of Dean that he was about to come. So he sucked hard, moaning and groaning loudly until Dean was letting out a shout of pleasure, and Castiel was swallowing every last drop of come until he was pulling off, lapping at Dean's softening cock. 

Castiel sat back on his heels until Dean smiled down at him, picking him up and plopping him down on the bed. Dean laid little kisses over Cas' jaw, Castiel nuzzling into Dean's neck, pulling Dean closer. "Mmm, you were so good for me angel, you always are," Dean praised, rubbing a soft hand over Castiel's back. "Such a good boy for me," Dean soothed, fingers running softly through Cas' hair.

"Thank you, Daddy," Castiel whispered, his voice cracking due to their past activity. Dean kissed him, then grinned.

"C'mon, I'll make you some tea for your throat and then we can have that dinner you cooked. Sound good?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded happily, small smile on his face.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo tell me what you guys thought, as always, it's great to hear from all you lovely people :3 Annnd you can always find me [over here on my tumblr](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
